


ADHP毒药

by Katherinabell



Series: 智者与勇士 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinabell/pseuds/Katherinabell
Summary: 与你爱恋，如毒药入骨。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: 智者与勇士 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	ADHP毒药

**Author's Note:**

> 文章**内的部分为第六部《哈利波特与混血王子》第二十六章岩洞的引用。  
> 本文灵感感谢LOFTER 苔原船长。  
> 第六部我哭得最多的一章，我终于写出来了，容我再去哭一场。

*“为什么不能让我来喝药水呢？”*  
哈利近乎绝望的呐喊在岩洞之中回荡，他令人心碎的祈求借着回音在邓布利多耳边一遍一遍回放。阿不思·邓布利多垂下眼睛，他没法与那双噙着泪花的眼眸相碰，他生怕自己会摇摆，他生怕自己会在哈利恳求的目光下坦白。  
他漆黑的左手隐隐作痛，仿佛在提醒他时间不多了。  
没错，他的时间不多了，环环相扣的计划已经到了最紧要的时刻，他与死神的赌注只剩下他自己，而面前的这一坛泛着绿光的药水，便是他逃不过的宿命。  
但是他却不能向这个聪慧的孩子吐露一丝一毫，哪怕他藏了满腔的不舍，他只能压抑自己眼中满满的留恋。  
他的爱之天使，如此善良，如此高尚，愿意以身相替，以宝贵的生命向死神交换他这个风烛残年满身秘密的老者。  
*“因为我比你老得多，聪明得多，而我的价值比你小得多。”*邓布利多对上哈利翡翠一般清澈的双眼，强硬地说道：*“我最后问一遍，哈利，你能不能向我发誓，你会尽全力让我继续喝下去？”*  
年迈的雄狮与他倔强的继任者无声的对视，王者不容拒绝的威仪在狭小的空间内激荡，忠诚的拷问将年轻的勇士逼入两难的抉择，直到后者臣服一般垂下头去。  
“我发誓。”掷地有声的话语如同投入池水打破僵局的石子。  
邓布利多满意地点头，不等哈利再反抗，他就将变出的水晶杯沉入石盆之中，舀起满满一杯药水，从容地举到唇边。  
*“祝你健康，哈利。”*  
他一饮而尽。  
翠绿的药水如同液化的阿瓦达索命咒一般顺着喉管冲入体内，如同一团火在胃里翻腾，烧灼的痛苦带着蒸腾的热气冲入脑海，强大如邓布利多也刹那间觉得恍惚了，迟钝的五感让眼前的一切天旋地转，他猛地闭上眼睛。  
他觉得自己仿佛坠入一个无底的漩涡，四面八方传来焦急的呼喊声：*“教授？邓布利多教授？”*  
不辨方向的呼喊让眩晕感更盛，隐隐约约他瞧见一群人影向他涌过来，他们兴高采烈地交谈着，由远及近的欢笑声让他慢慢沉静下来，等到他们走到足够近，邓布利多终于辨清那些人的面孔，隆巴顿夫妇，普威特兄弟，博恩斯兄妹，多卡斯·梅多斯……一个个死于第一次战争的凤凰社成员一股脑地涌了出来，每一个认清的面孔都相当于在他心口坠上一份沉甸甸的愧疚，紧绷的弦让邓布利多微微蹙眉，他悲伤地看着这些热血沸腾的孩子们将生命停驻在灿烂的那一刻，他的心痛的近乎麻木，这个死亡名单无限地拉长，直到詹姆斯·波特一如往日欢快地蹦到他面前，揉着头发憨笑着问道：*“教授，你感觉怎么样？”*  
不同于詹姆斯往日大惊小怪的声音，这声音充满焦虑和急躁，隐隐带着悔意，骤然涌上心头的苦涩将邓布利多猛地拉扯到现实，詹姆斯的脸融化成一双担忧的绿眸子，光滑的额头也平添一条闪电状的伤疤。  
哈利，哈利，哈利……  
邓布利多深深地喘息着，伴随着每一次不堪重负的心跳，那个缠绕在舌尖的名字便在喉间呼之欲出。  
刚刚模糊的目的骤然清醒起来。  
他默默举起放下的空杯子，闭着眼睛舀起第二杯。  
接连两杯药水滚下喉咙，仿佛千万滚烫的刀子吞入腹中，凌迟一般的痛觉让他站立不稳，无力的手抓紧第四杯药水，虚浮的步伐让他踉跄地扑在石盆之上，刚刚凝聚起来的那点清明突然间消散，他有些茫然地发现自己回到原地，那片令人眩晕的虚无。  
刚刚熙熙攘攘的人群已经不见，只有断断续续的犬吠，在骤然出现的幽深长廊的尽头呜咽着，走廊上幽蓝的火把忽明忽暗，带来阵阵刺骨的阴风，招摇得引着他前去。  
邓布利多从不畏惧幻境之中的装神弄鬼，他沿着长廊走向尽头，拱门飘舞的帷幕后面传来一阵阵不甚清晰的说话声、争吵声、咒语的高喊声，然而一切的一切在他走近的刹那化为一声哀嚎，一只瘦骨嶙峋的疯犬拼命从帷幕中探出张牙舞爪的头，然而拱门深处仿佛有无形的锁链锢住他的脖子让它不能再越雷池一步，无计可施的大狗突然幻化成人形——小天狼星·布莱克。此时的布莱克仿佛刚从阿兹卡班越狱而出那样，塌陷的眼窝和突起的颧骨让他狰狞的面孔仿佛一个骷髅，他瞧见邓布利多便狂躁地怒吼道：“你怎么敢！你怎么敢把哈利送到德斯里那个蠢货家里！你怎么敢让哈利失去他最后一个亲人！你怎么敢让哈利为你愚蠢的计划做出如此大的牺牲！”  
布莱克的嘶吼仿佛一把尖刀刺入邓布利多的心口，血淋淋地撕开心底最为柔软的角落，名为哈利的利刃让他无从辩驳，他只是无助地张开嘴，但是他觉得他的喉咙干哑得说不出任何话。  
他有些不安地四处打量，只见拱门化作阿兹卡班的牢笼，而刚刚舞动的帷幕竟然化为摄魂怪的黑袍，阴冷又带着腐臭的气息喷到他脸上，没有魔法的守护，原本坚如磐石的大脑封闭术也在摄魂怪的精神进攻下土崩瓦解，糟糕而痛苦的记忆如同拨开洋葱一样一层层尽显。  
转瞬间，布莱克狰狞的人头消失不见，长廊的另一侧传来踢踢踏踏的脚步声，邓布利多回头便瞧见一个修长的人影，那人精致的面容在黑雾之中若隐若现，瞧得不甚清晰，然而狂妄的话语先传入他的耳中：“我敢说自从我打开密室之后，你就想把我塞到这阿兹卡班来，可惜现在你就要死了。”  
刺耳的狂笑让邓布利多心生悲哀，汤姆·里德尔，曾经霍格沃茨最优秀的学生之一。哪怕看破那层和善伪装下的暴虐，邓布利多从来没放弃过拯救这个迷失的灵魂，哪怕心底确信密室的开启和桃金娘的死亡都是这个汤姆的杰作，在证据不足的情况下，邓布利多还是给他第二次机会，然而这或许是他最大的错误。有些灵魂宁愿撕成一片片残片也不愿意被拯救。  
“汤姆，你真可悲，在你看来，死亡就如此可怕？”邓布利多言简意赅地反问道。  
汤姆·里德尔的脸愤怒得扭曲起来，模糊的面容如融化的蜡像一般变幻，削去鼻子的脸平板得像后脑勺，只有猩红的眼睛突出出来，仿佛一双毒蛇的双目，窥探着，流露出十分的恶毒。那后脑勺一般的脸突然裂开一条缝隙，嘶嘶如蛇语一般诅咒吐出来：“如果死亡算不得什么，你为什么不让你的小木偶去死？”  
邓布利多顺着里德尔的目光低头瞧去，他刹那间摒住了呼吸，仿佛命运的大手不留情面地捏住了他的心脏，逼得素来平静无波的心境停摆了一拍。  
那是一年级守卫魔法石的哈利，小小的身躯毫无生机地蜷缩在邓布利多脚下，双眼紧闭，眉头紧皱，手中死死地攥着魔法石，魔法石幽幽的红光闪动着，仿佛伏地魔嘲讽的双眼，不依不饶地逼着邓布利多承认他对哈利的“利用”。然而那不屈不挠的小身影映入不远处的厄里斯魔镜中，成年版的哈利双手插着兜，对邓布利多毫不设防地憨憨一笑。  
邓布利多在哈利的笑颜中慢慢回过神来，当时险些失去哈利的恐惧再一次摄住他的心魂，他刹那间的惊魂不定被小人得志的伏地魔抓住狠狠地嘲笑，“得了吧，邓布利多，省省你假惺惺的关心，你与我都知道他是注定要死的。“  
说罢，伏地魔从身后凭空掏出一个预言球，漫不经心地随手丢在地上，一个珍珠白的身影从碎裂的水晶球中浮起来，熟悉的嘶哑声在邓布利多耳边念叨：“……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能同时活着，只有一个能生存在下……”  
伏地魔得意地眯起眼睛，轻柔的声音愈发让人毛骨悚然，他说道：“活下来的肯定是伏地魔大人，这毫无疑问。”  
邓布利多把伏地魔的洋洋自得看在眼中，轻蔑的笑容在嘴角一闪而过，他蔑视地扫过只剩下蒸汽和影子、苟延残喘的伏地魔，仿佛看透他残破不全的令人作呕的灵魂，那明晃晃的弱点在摆在邓布利多鼻尖下，连同那幼稚可笑的对死亡的畏惧，简单得让邓布利多不屑一顾。自视甚高的伏地魔，他的一切与邓布利多心尖的哈利比起来，从头到尾一文不值。  
自持的邓布利多并没有直接将他心底的底牌公布于众，自然也就放任伏地魔此刻不值一提的得意忘形。邓布利多再向厄里斯魔镜瞧去，期待能够看到哈利暖暖的笑容，然而令他大失所望的是，哈利的身影已经无处可寻，拽到天际的格林德沃占据那个宝贵的位置。  
多年未见的老友在邓布利多的记忆中维持了最后一面的形象，哪怕兵败如山倒，不服不忿的格林德沃依旧目中无人地扬起下巴，自以为施舍得给邓布利多一个居高临下的眼神，他开口说道：“别糊涂了，老朋友，你分明知道那个小鬼是什么，他不过一个魂器。”  
“魂器”这个摆脱不了的重担突然压在邓布利多肩上，让邓布利多明显老了许多岁，他揉了揉额间深深的皱纹，疲惫的目光投向格林德沃。  
“你我都知道，爱的魔法……”  
“哦，停下你的陈词滥调，还是给我的耳朵留点最后的清净吧。”格林德沃不耐烦地说道，困在牢房之中的他烦躁地走来走去，盯着邓布利多仿佛他是什么不可救药的蠢蛋，“你所谓爱的魔法从来都不是万能的，你不可能指望它能解救一个注定该死的魂器，也不可能依靠它从死神手中夺下短命的默默然，对于像默默然和魂器这种强大的魔法产物，你应该做的要么快刀斩乱麻，要么就让它们物尽所值……”  
高谈阔论的格林德沃在邓布利多冒着怒火的眸子中渐渐失声，但是他依旧不服输地哼了一声，傲娇地背过身去。  
格林德沃的暗示如一把刀刺入邓布利多的心，没有一丝怜悯地揭开心口上的陈年旧伤疤。对于格林德沃来说，世间万物只有好用和不好用之分，误杀母亲并让邓布利多家庭支离破碎的默默然阿利安娜，在格林德沃眼中就是一件趁手的武器，她强大的不可控的力量是格林德沃计划中征服麻瓜界的利器。同样，身为魂器的哈利在格林德沃看来也不过是削弱伏地魔力量的一个小棋子，他的死去与否在格林德沃心中不会惹起一丝波澜。  
邓布利多失望地叹了一口气，格林德沃一点都没有变。  
“你总是如此，难道这么多年你从来没有反思和忏悔？”邓布利多无望地反问道。  
“反思？忏悔？”格林德沃如被激怒的困狮一样咆哮起来，他紧紧地抓住牢笼的铁栏杆，丝毫不在意囚禁魔法在他的掌心噼啪作响，喷溅的火花差点将过于激动的囚徒的手掌烤熟，然而格林德沃仿佛对疼痛无知无觉，他金色的瞳孔闪着危险的光芒，如果邓布利多足够近，他都能张开嘴从邓布利多身上撕下一块肉来，“我这辈子最后悔的事情就是把你留在戈德里克山谷。”  
提到戈德里克山谷，提到那个近乎百年前的那个黄金夏日，格林德沃与邓布利多都吸了一口气，难以掩饰的痛苦从邓布利多那湛蓝的眼眸中流露出来，仿佛被撕裂的伤口再次流出温热的血迹，这久违的“血腥”味让格林德沃立刻兴奋起来，他满意地舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛品味着什么难得的美味。  
格林德沃立刻变本加厉地进攻道：“还记得吗，邓布利多？你不自量力的山羊弟弟向我挑战，在我的钻心剜骨咒下瑟瑟发抖，恨毒我的眼神不屈不饶地瞪着我，我当时就应该毫不犹豫地在你赶到前念下‘阿瓦达’索命咒，然后把那傻小子的死嫁祸给你妹妹，带着你妹妹把你强行掳走，根本不给你退缩的余地！”  
格林德沃淬毒一般的话语让邓布利多头脑猛地炸开，他不敢置信的蓝眼睛那样懵懂地盯着精神抖擞的格林德沃，仿佛才剥下那华美的皮囊窥见那不堪入目的恶毒心肠，对比之下，邓布利多为格林德沃处处留情简直天真，过去尚且带着一层光辉的夏日回忆蒙上不可抹去的阴影，曾经欢愉的记忆都化为凌辱冲入脑海。  
夏日的骄阳实在太霸道，骤然陷入回忆的邓布利多仿佛被抛上岸的鱼，干渴而无望地祈求着天空永远不可能降临的甘露。他隐隐约约地嗅到海风的咸味，在无所遁形的烈日之下，他发觉自己无助地躺倒在沙滩之上，刚刚幻影移行带来的眩晕感还没有完全消失，扑面而来的咒语就带来另外一波地动山摇。（此处描写致敬油管上GGAD夏日决斗小电影）  
邓布利多被绑缚起来，他挣扎地坐起，目光所及便是格林德沃对阿不福斯单方面的凌虐，如血一般的钻心腕骨咒抽打在血亲身上，仿佛抽在邓布利多的心上。阿利安娜仿佛懵懂的小兽一样蜷缩在亲爱的哥哥身旁，脆弱到不堪一击的身躯徒劳地阻挡格林德沃疯狂的魔力。  
隐忍多时的默默然在魔法波动的刺激下蠢蠢欲动，邓布利多隐隐瞧见死神黑色的裙摆谨慎地露出一角，高耸的镰刀悬在阿利安娜的头顶，等待着收割又一条无辜的生命。  
邓布利多绝望地挣扎着，在这个诡异的梦境之中，他没有一丝魔法力量可以解救他备受摧残的弟妹，他的亲人们，他只能旁观格林德沃释放他本性当中的残忍和暴虐，放肆地惩罚着他眼中足下无用的“尘埃”，凌迟着邓布利多早已经千疮百孔的心。  
最初的原罪从来不会随着时间的推移而淡忘，相反愧疚仿佛蚕食桑叶的蚕宝宝一口一口将心掏空，这份不为人知的秘密化为噩梦和痛苦缠绕着他，他心底的道义之神给逃过俗世审判的自己判了无期，让他活着的每一分每一秒都如同负重前行的西西弗斯一般不得解脱，再一次场景重现彻底撕开了邓布利多平静的面具，无能为力的自责感几乎把他淹没吞噬，早都盖过他对罪魁祸首格林德沃藏在心底的怨恨。  
邓布利多用扭断胳膊的力气挣开束缚，完全顾不得仪态地护住弟妹，他终于能将安娜拥入怀中，他用自己高大的身躯为安娜阻挡死神的视线，拖延安娜离开的脚步。  
然而怀中安娜突然缩成小小的一团，额头带着闪电疤痕的婴孩蜷缩在邓布利多安全可靠的臂弯之中，翡翠色的眸子清澈得映着这个老人的倒影，甜脆的童音中流露出与年龄不符的悲哀，他问道：“邓布利多教授，您爱我吗？您会让我活下去吗？”  
邓布利多猛地被刺中软肋，酸楚的柔情在他的胸腔酿起，这是他的黄金男孩，他的小王子，他的爱神，他怎么能不爱他？  
他太爱他了，他简直没法将目光从哈利身上移开，如果目光可以类比亲吻，他已经膜拜过他的全身，哈利每一滴幸福与快乐都被他小心翼翼地收藏在心底，并且为了哈利平静而纯净的生活，他把哈利捧在手心里，将世间所有的算计和风雨都挡在屏障之外。在屏障之外，他是支持众生平等运筹帷幄的神，然而在屏障之内，他是满怀一腔爱意有血有肉的人。  
他如何舍得他心尖上的小王子死去？  
“你养着他，就像养着一头待杀的猪。”  
那尖酸的话语不合时宜地闯入脑海，把原本就摇摇欲坠的心境瞬间击垮，邓布利多崩溃地闭上眼睛，眼角一滴酝酿已久的泪珠滴落在怀中婴孩额头上，顺着闪电的疤痕描摹流淌，如同心碎的祝福。  
让我去死吧，让我替代所有无辜的人去死吧。

电光石火的一瞬间，邓布利多眼前一亮，死神沉默的身影愈发清晰，他俯下身，半跪在邓布利多面前，与他视线相平。  
邓布利多对上了死神的眼睛，那双与阿瓦达索命一般无二的绿色眼睛锁住邓布利多无畏的视线，白蒙蒙的雾气在两人周边升腾起来，将世俗的纷扰完完全全地遮蔽，清亮的晨光透过雾气笼罩着这个朦胧的空间，空荡荡的国王十字车站突然迎来一辆靠站的火车。  
穿透力极强的鸣笛声打破两者之间沉默的平静。  
“我自愿舍弃我的生命，我自愿将我自己献祭给你。”邓布利多平和地对死神谈判道。  
死亡的眼中闪过一丝动容，他平摊开右手，一个红发的身影冉冉地升腾起来，那是环抱着哈利的莉莉，她眼底与邓布利多一般无二的坚决。  
“你是我收到的第二份祭品。”死亡开口说话了，轻柔的声音仿佛一曲摇篮曲，“你们都为了同一个孩子。”  
“是的，”邓布利多带着骄傲的笑容看着莉莉模糊的身影，随后坚定的目光不躲不闪地撞入死神的眼中，“他是世界的希望，他是光明的火种，他是爱神的赠与，他是我心中的唯一。”  
死神矜持地垂下头，掩饰自己瞳孔的异色，半晌他谨慎地问道：“如果他没有你认为的那样好呢？如果他让你失望了呢？”  
邓布利多沉默着，等待回答的死神沉不住气，试探地抬头去瞄邓布利多的神色，然而他抬头的刹那却被突然靠近的邓布利多掀去严严实实的兜帽，死神完完整整地落入邓布利多的眼中。  
是哈利。  
哈利慌乱地垂下头去，脸上窘迫的红霞连死神的长袍也无能为力。  
邓布利多不容拒绝地拉起哈利藏在黑袍之下的左手，露出无名指上戴着一块硕大的黑宝石戒指，深刻的三角花纹套着圆圈，被一根竖线从头劈下，露出深深的裂痕。  
阿不思·邓布利多从容地弯下腰，绅士地在哈利的手背上亲吻一下，温热的触感让戒指突然发动起来，旋转三圈之后空荡荡的车站突然喧嚣起来，仿佛每年一次的开学日，在涌动的人流之中，邓布利多瞧见了哈利茫然的身影，瘦小的人茫然地推着满满的行李箱，在火车车厢门口四处张望着，那是哈利踏入魔法界的第一天。  
“他从未让我失望，从他出生的那一天起，我就在关注他，等待他，我知道霍格沃茨火车会将他带到我身边来，我知道我们会在国王十字车站重逢。”邓布利多动情地说道，“我是你的祭品，哈利，接受我吧。”  
哈利仰望着他心中神祗一般的身影，那张开的臂膀如此诱人，他放任自己沉迷其中。  
恍惚间，哈利一手环抱着他渴望已久的人，另一只手却不知何时握着一只金杯，金杯中翠绿如同他眸子的液体在颤抖的指尖荡漾，杯中两人的倒影被光影扭曲成热吻的情侣，唇与唇的相接密不可分。  
*“喝完这最后一杯，教授，很快就要结束了，一切都结束了！”*  
不受控制的话语从哈利口中说出，邓布利多从容地接过那不详的金杯，对哈利满意地点点头，一饮而尽。  
与你的爱恋，如同毒//药入骨。  
吞入腹中的毒//药在全身游走，让人难以拒绝的热情蒸发掉全身的水汽，连血管之中的血液都开始沸腾，足以燃尽特洛伊的大火在胸腔肆虐，世道难容的爱意在干涸的喉咙止步，被疯狂驱逐的理智逐渐回笼，大梦一场的虚无感让他觉得恍如隔世。  
唯一不变的是那明亮的绿眼睛，悲痛、悔恨、绝望和孤注一掷在眼中转了一圈，最终坚定不移的爱意浮出水面，炙热得险些灼化他的灵魂。  
*“先生——给！”*  
冰冷的水润湿他干裂的唇，滋润了被毒//药灸烤到干渴的身躯。  
哈利献祭一般虔诚的神情突然被身后阴尸的干扰打破，肮脏的令人作呕的暗黑势力要把他挚爱的小王子从他身旁拖走，他怎么能允许？  
那在全身灼烧的爱意化作灿烂的金红色火焰，将他的哈利牢牢得护在其中，以生命为燃料的大火犹如温暖的套索，驱散心怀不轨的阴尸。  
突然间另一条火焰从另一只魔杖头吐出，默契地缠绕在原有的火圈之上，火舌将力有不逮的缺口温柔地舔舐，让坚不可摧的守护更加不可攻破。  
双倍明亮的火光在哈利与邓布利多苍白的脸上跳跃着，交缠的火苗诉说着心照不宣的密语。  
“别担心，我也可以守护你。”  
*“我不担心，我和你在一起呢。”*  
纵然毒//药入骨，我与你同行。


End file.
